


The Prefects Bathroom Encounter

by MrsRegulusBlack



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom, F/M, Hogwarts, School Dances, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRegulusBlack/pseuds/MrsRegulusBlack
Summary: Dramione oneshot with smuuutttt
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 42





	The Prefects Bathroom Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Wattpad @MrsRegulusBlack for more

He walked down the corridor towards the party. Outside the great hall he stopped, listening. He could hear laughter and chatter and the faint clink of glasses. He took a deep breath and stepped through the door.

The great hall was enchanted so it was snowing, but the magical snow wouldn’t settle, it disappeared when it reached just above peoples heads. The long house tables were pushed to the side, and were covered from end to end with juices, Butterbeer, and a wide variety of party food and deserts. 

The centre of the room was filled with pairs of students dancing. The girls were all wearing glamorous dresses, and the men were wearing dress robes. His eyes scanned the room for his friends, and he spotted Blaise and Theo by the food table. He should have guessed that was where they would be.

He walked over to them.  
“Hey mate,” Blaise said cheerfully.  
“Hello,” Draco replied, grabbing a glass of Butterbeer. He turned around from the table to greet Theo, but that’s when he saw her. 

She was wearing a long green dress, of which the top part was delicately covered in sequins. She wore her hair in a bun, not neat, but messy; and yet it still looked elegant. Her neck was decorated with a chain, with a shining silver charm in the shape of a heart. Her shoes were silver and scrappy, but she walked with such elegance and grace. 

Slytherin colours. He immediately thought, and grinned.

He had to find out her identity. He walked swiftly and confidently over to her side, and bowed, kissing the back of her hand. Her skin was milky pale, and soft as silk.  
“Care to dance, m’lady?” he asked. He watched her eyes, and saw confusion, followed by shock, which was swiftly replaced by a guarded expression.  
“Of course.” she replied coldly.

He took her hand, feeling her flinch away ever so slightly, and looked at her again. Her hair was brown, with golden highlighted curls, and her eyes were dark brown, almost black.  
“Granger,” he whispered, realising who this girl was. Out of all the girls he knew, he never would've guessed that this stunning princess was the mudblood granger. He didn’t know that she had this perfect a body.

He lead her onto the floor, and placed his hand on her hip. She placed hers on his shoulder, and they began to move as one, dancing slowly to the music. He could feel many pairs of eyes on them, but he didn’t care. In this moment, all of their past rivalry was forgotten, and they were at peace.

The song changed, and they left the dance floor. Draco could feel his arousal from just being near Hermione, and it was unacceptable to be walking around like this. He walked back to his friends, and told them that he was leaving for a while, and then walked quickly towards the door, accidentally catching her eye as he left.

He walked fast away from the sounds of the party, heading towards the prefect bathroom. Checking behind him to make sure nobody was following, he ducked inside, and walked over to the other side of the room, forgetting to lock the door or cast a silencing charm. He was in such desperate need of a release that he didn’ t notice a figure enter the room, locking the door behind them. 

He had his back to the door, as he pulled down his trousers, and his boxers followed quickly after. He stroked his length a few times, feeling it harden and erect, and began to run his fingers up and down it. Finally, not being to take it anymore, he Firmly grabbed his shaft and began pumping hard.  
“Hermioneee...” he moaned, unable to control himself.

#####

She watched as he left the great hall, and decided to follow him. She was curious about where he was going and she had no clue how they had danced together, seemingly forgetting g their rivalry.

In truth she wanted more. She wanted to feel him and kiss him and—  
Stop it Hermione, she told herself. What was wrong with her. She saw Draco up ahead walking into the prefects bathroom. 

He had been walking at such a fast pace that she was almost jogging to keep up, and when she finally stood outside the bathroom, she waited a moment to catch her breath. 

Finally, she opened the door, and closed it behind her with a small click. Flicking her wand, she non verbally locked the door and cast a silencing charm. 

A sound interrupted her thoughts.  
“Hermioneee...” Draco moaned. She stifled a gasp. He was masturbating to HER!? What on earth did this mean. He moaned again, louder this time, her name echoing off the tiled walls. This time she couldn’t control herself. She felt the heat pooling in her knickers, and she knew that she couldn’t wait any longer.

She slipped behind him and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him just under his ear. He jumped, and turned, reaching for his wand, only to realise that he had dropped it by the door. His eyes slowly came into focus, as he realised who had caught him. 

“I want you,” she muttered quietly. 

Draco gasped in obvious surprise, and suddenly he pushed his lips forward onto hers, them both falling to the ground. She kissed him back passionately, and slipped her tongue into his mouth, exploring all of it before letting him do the same. He ripped open the soft fabric of her dress, pulling it off her completely, exposing the fact that she had not been wearing underwear. She blushed slightly, before resuming their kiss, and ripping his shirt off.

He dropped his lips to her neck, slowly placing little kisses down her neck until the base, where he sucked on her skin, hard. She whimpered softly, and he smirked, knowing that would leave a mark. 

She tilted her head back, lengthening her neck, and he kissed his way down to her breasts, putting his mouth over her left nipple. He sucked it for a moment, then swirled his tongue around it and blowing softly onto the moist skin. She shivered with satisfaction and he did the same to her right nipple.

She reached down, trailing her fingers down her stomach before firmly grabbing his long cock. She marvelled at how it was so hard and yet felt like silk. She reached down and took his mouth again, beginning to pump hard on his length, making him moan and thrust harder against her hand. 

Draco flipped them both over so he was on top, and positioned his hard and erect cock by her entrance. She was lusting for him, and he for her. With one smooth movement he pushed inside of her, making her groan. He pushed his cock in further, and began thrusting.

“Faster!” Hermione yelped, and he did as she asked. She arched her back and tilted her hips, allowing him to penetrate deeper, and they both moaned loudly.  
Draco brought his hand down, and began massaging her clit in rhythm with his thrusts, and she pushed into him. She was nearing her edge, and with a few more thrusts so was he. They both came at the same time, his hot creamy cum squirting inside of her, and her juices flowing out and soaking them both. 

The blonde pulled out slowly, savouring the sensation, and sat up, watching their mixed fluids drip out of her, mesmerisingly.

She sat up as well, panting.  
“That was absolutely amazing.” Draco told her.  
She nodded before smirking.  
“You better clean us up,” he pushed his head towards her core, and she allowed him to lick up the fluids, before pushing his head away.  
“That’s not what I meant,” she said blushing. 

Hermione reached for her wand and ‘scourgified’ both of them, before fixing her dress and putting it back on.  
“Come on, we had better get back to the party.” he grinned  
“They will be wondering where we were,” she replied, smirking so much that it almost rivalled his own smirk.

With that, they both headed back to the party, different ways so as not to cause suspicion. 

More on Wattpad @MrsRegulusBlack


End file.
